Fight for your Right to Procreate
by deadliving
Summary: If a lion took over a pride of lions, they'd kill the original cubs, to make their own. So what happens in Happy Tree Town?
1. Vor mir meine eigen blut

**I had over the weekend goaded my friends into reading some of my favorite stories here.**

**He was coming down from a sugar high, and told me a stupid idea. But, he's my friend, so here's his crackshot idea.**

At a smoky table, under the dim light of an oil lantern. Three men sat at a table, drinking, and whistling, and hollering, just having a good time. One of the men leaned into the light, and laid his cards on the table. He took out his pipe and smiled. "Rudy, I's gots a royal flush! Now, you owe me $16000!" The orange porcupine leaned back, almost crushed by the words Pop had said. He was being eaten alive by debt. He owed Pop $16000, Flippy $300, The Mole $1200, and he didn't even want to remember how much he owed Lumpy and Handy. Rudy just couldn't deal with it. His wife had died from an STD from her job as a nurse, his son was killed in a driveby shoot-out, and his only remaining family, his daughter, was falling into a state of depression. His ex-wife never stopped harassing him about their dead child, and the drugs he had done in the '80s had caught up with him. As desperate as he was, he knew how important family values were. So everytime they could, he brought his daughter, Flaky, to a petting zoo.

Rudy leans back into the light. "Do you trade?" Pop shook his head.

"What is so valuable to you, you'd give it to me 'cause of a debt?" he asked. Rudy looked around. Bobby placed his hand on Rudy's shoulder.

"Now, don't do nothing you'll regret!" he warned. "I know you, you don't have nothing to trade."

Rudy runs his hands through his quills, sighing. He had a house, a daughter, a job, and a membership in the petting zoo. He carpooled, recycled, re-used, and turned off his utilities. His wife had brought in the money, and he was a stay-at-home dad. Before their son was hospitalized for a violent gay-hate group assault, Flaky was happily ignorant of violence, Wife was supporting the family, with money to spoil their children, and Joey was an average teenager. Then, that night, three men attacked, and mauled Joey, because he was homosexual. Although Wife and the other nurses were not homophobic, Joey was left in the alley for an hour waiting for medical attention. He bore those scars til the day he died. But in a shocking, and miraculous stroke of bad luck, the attacker had inadvertantly given Joey, Wife and all the other nurses AIDs through a transfer of blood. Flaky was horrified by their suffering. Joey was killed quickly when a bullet severed his aeorta, instead of suffering like his mother.

Flaky was a different story. She was always afraid of the outside, but the assault and shoot-out had scarred her. She had frequent nightmares, and took a knife to herself too many times. And she was only 12. The Petting zoo was often the place she spent the most time. She loved the chickens most of all. They would nibble around her feet but never pushed her over, or growled in her face like the other animals.

But back to the matter at hand. Rudy had nothing to give. He stared at Pop for a moment, then at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. Gotta go-"

"Hey, I still need my money!" he barked. Sweat rolled down his forehead, and a lump formed in his throat.

"It's Flaky's bed time."

"That's no excuse, I'll buy into your intents to trade. Why not your daughter?" Pop grins sinisterly. Rudy's jaw drops.

"Pop, you're sick! She's 15!"

"I'll just mentor her. Remember, my wife is a disciplined teacher. Nothing will happen on my, _her _watch." Rudy thinks it over for a second. Pop's wife is a teacher. Nothing bad would happen. Pop gets a daughter for a week, Rudy pays off the worst of his debt.

He smiles, leans over the table and shakes arms. Reprocutions would happen, little did he know it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rudy and Flaky were walking in the Petting zoo. Rudy ruffles up Flaky's hair. "So, how was your week at Pop's?"

Flaky's expression turns from a 'glum awaiting happy', to "Don't say that' one. "His place was ok. His wife was creepy, but He was a good host." she murmured under her breath. They turned and silently walked into the Chicken coop. Flaky kneels, with corn kernels in her hand. "Come over here little chick-" She grabs her side, howling in pain. Little chickens jumped on top of her, pecking violently at her soft flesh. Rudy rushes to her aide. "Honey, are you ok!?" She gritted her teeth, shreiking in agony.

"Dad, can I tell you something?" she squealed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pop opened the door. "You bastards! Get the fu-" He glanced around seeing no cloaks dashing across the street. He looks at the sides of his house. No eggs, toilet tissue, or spray paint. Finally he looks down, and sees a bundle of white cloth, laying there silently. He lifts it up, and it wriggles in his arms. Out to his feet drops a card.

'Reprocutions; Keep the change.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flaky quivers, cold and greiving, head hung over her bedstand. Flippy's hand wraps around her shoulder. "What's wrong? What happened in therapy today?"

Flaky sighs, sniffling as she speaks "No. Nothing happened in therapy today," She quiets her tone, whispering to herself. "It happened 5 years ago..."

"Well, did you take the test?"

She locks eyes with him. "It's happened again."

**Please tell me if you want this to be a big story or anything in your review.**

**Again this was my friend Joe's idea. Blame him if you have issues with it.**

**The PopxFlaky was his idea.**

**Flaky getting pregnant with cub was his idea, and so was her getting pregnant with Flippy's child in the end.**

**Review and be happy!**


	2. Kutuaika

**What an interesting story to work on, wouldn't you say?**

**Spawning Time has returned with more fishmilk than even Moby Dick can handle!**

**Like many Spawning Time Stories, somethings will be a bit OOC.**

**As all of my stories involving love/sex/offspring will (or should have);**

**I warn you, the proceeding story may scare many of those reading**

Pop was very conscious of Cub's secret family, and took precautions to make sure no one had found out. His records tying him to Flaky in any criminal way, even Cub's birth certificate, were modified or expunged. When asked a question about Cub's birth, he aimed the spotlight towards his late wife, keeping the conversation far away from Flaky. When her name was mentioned, he nodded and smiled, and changed subject.

Seem smart for a bear who can't tell the difference between a barrel of lard and his own son?

Well, Disco Bear helped. Mainly out of blood relation, but also for a chance to get to Flaky. As much as a player as he was, Disco's help kept Cub's mother secret.

Flaky also did her part in keeping her child secret. Her timid nature was a great help. No word could be spoken if she was too afraid to say it. Not even the most provokative people in her life, Flippy, Cuddles, Lumpy, and The Mole, had the ability to reach that secret. She, too, expunged records revealing the lineage with Cub.

* * *

Flippy walks over to his brother's house, and knocks on the door. Disco appears moments later, a towel wrapped around his waist, still exposing a grotesque forest of chest hair. "Yeah, Bro?" He grunts, glaring at the veteran.

"I was just spreading the good news, Flaky and I are going to have a child." he smiles. Disco's face lit up, in surprise.

"A child?" Disco asks, awestruck.

"Yeah, a child like Cub." He explains, speaking slowly. An awkward silence falls over the street. Finally Disco half-smiles, and gives a chuckle,

"Well, that leaves only me childless!"

"Yeah, keep working on that, DB." Flippy says, backing away slowly. Disco waves goodbye, keeping the half-smile on his face, until the door is shut. Disco runs over to the phone, and dials Pop's home phone.

"Yo, Pop, we might have a problem. Flippy's having a _child_!" He shouts into the phone. He listens for a response, but gets the screaming of an infant.

"WHY YOU SCREAM AT ME, UNCEL DISCO? WHAT I DO!?" Cub shouts at the top of his lungs. He hears the phone exchanged hands, and a hushing sound.

"What did you do, Disco, you got Cub cryin' his eyes out!" Pop scolds.

"Damnit, Pop, Flippy's going to have a _child_!" Do you know what that means?" He demands.

"No, unless it means I have to make me give away Cub's hat." He replies, confused. Disco whispers into the phone, and Pop gasps.

"But, Cub is my son. And he carries my favorite hat!" He cries out.

"Well, we'll either have to get rid of Flaky, Flippy, or Cub when that child arrives." Disco retorts. "That child will make him crazy! And he's a danger especially to Cub and You."

"What the hell can I do? Cub was an accident. I can't hide this accident under the rug, and hope no body finds it! He's a simple child, with my favorite hat on his head, uprooting him and hiding him away might scar him." Pop exclaims.

"Well, then I leave you the task of ridding the town of Flaky or Flippy temporarily. I'm going to jerk off, and totally ignore this problem!" Disco says hanging up.

Meanwhile, Evil Flippy had broken out, and was loose upon the town, tearing through Mime's tent. He lifted the Mime above his head, mime-fan slicing his stomach open, spinning him around until only a ragged stomach whipped around with the fan. He glances around. Suddenly the radio bursts into life.

_"Yeah it's a wonderful time over at Graff Lake, it is spawning time over here."_ Evil looks up. _"Sure, DiNozzo, to our colleagues in South Happy Tree land, who may not speak the same language, at the lake it is in Spanish, 'Tiempo Profano', German, 'Laichzeit', Finnish, 'Kutuaika', and all those other wonderful languages."_

_"Well, Gibbs, I also think some of the people in the Happy Tree Basin might be affected. My wife's friends always have children around this time of year."_

_"Well, yeah, DiNozzo, what else would 'Spawning time' mean! Idiot!"_

The anchors begin a loud quarrel, evidenced by a violent thrashing sound and shattering glass. Evil smiles and repeats, "Tiempo Profano, Spawning time, Laichzeit, Kutuaika..."

**Well,** **a weird direction this story is driving itself in. Nods to NCIS, 'People you will meet in Hell', and Aschenputtel. Not saying you needed to see them.**

**The reason I put emphasis on Cub's hat being Pop's favorite is because in the commentary of one of the videos, Warren Graff jokes that Pop really loves the hat and Cub was just it's carrier, because anything with the hat was immediately Cub.**

**I have a poll on my profile, vote or be eaten by guinea pigs**

**Review, even if you hate this.**

**Pwease!**


	3. Bete Noir

**I really feel into this story for no particular reason, and I want to give the chapters out by the handfuls.**

**But, obviously, I'll just give you guys chapters one at a time.**

**Warning!: The following sequence involves Rape, Cannibalism, and Torture.**

Flippy kisses Flaky gentley on the cheek, and both crawl under the bed sheets. Flippy closes his eyes, and his conscious thoughts were cleaned from his mind, dreams took over.

_Flippy glances around, in a envelope of darkness. He feels his way to a wall, then to a light switch. Frantically switching it on and off, no response. He slides down the wall to another light switch. This time, he simply switches it on then off. A divine light radiates down, fanning the room in immaculate light. Flaky appears, angel wings sprouted from her back._

_"Flaky?" he utters in confusion. Flaky smiles, placing a finger seductively on his lips, pointing to the wall behind Flippy. He turns, following her gaze, and spies two doors he hadn't notice scrambling around in the darkness. Flaky motions for him to open one of the doors._

_He stands in absolute silence for a few moments. Trying to decide between the two identical, unmarked, seemingly unimportant doors, he breaks into a cold sweat. _

_Slowly, he reaches for a doorknob, then peeks back over his shoulder to see Flaky's reaction. She was floating above him, smiling, hands folded, eyes held shut in anticipation._

_He swings the door open, and he sees a infant, with green quills, a heart shaped nose, and innocent, beady eyes. It smiles at him for a moment, then, it begins to cry. It's skin boils away leaving sinew and bone, both of which began to wither to dust. Flippy gasps in horror, paws clawing at his cheeks._

_He sprints to the other door, and only sees a cloud scape. Suddenly hears a cub laughing contently. He glares at the clouds, furrowing his eye brows,and gritting his teeth. _

_Flippy turns back to Flaky, and she gasps when he glares a hole right through her facade of innocence with Evil's green eyes. She turns, screaming bloody murder, flapping her wings, trying to fly away. Evil leaps up, grabbing her ankle, sending both toppling to the ground. He cackles, pulling feathers from her magnificent wings. Flaky cried in agony, but Evil continued. Once her wings have been stripped, Evil grabs Flaky by the quills on her head, and pulls his pants down. "Bite, and you will wish you died." He thrusts his dick into her mouth, making Flaky gag and vomit._

_As the thrusting gets more energetic, Evil begins pulling out Flaky's fur and quills in clumps, blood dribbling from her scalp, dripping down upon Flippy's manhood. With one final thrust, a package of sperm spews out at the back of Flaky's throat. "I don't feel entertained enough..." Evil grins, unsheathing his bowie knife. He grabs Flaky, who is weak from the coercive sex and loss of blood, and begins cutting off her wings and arms. Her beautiful voice rings through the empty chamber one last time, until it slowly fades into the gurgle of blood trickling out of wounds and incisions. Evil lifts up an arn, and takes a bite of it, smiling. "It tastes like chicken."_

Flippy leaps to a sitting position, screaming. He would've flipped if it weren't for Flaky's screams moments later. "What's wrong F-flippy?" she whispers timidly, fearing the green monster within.

"I had a horrible nightmare." He sighs, panting heavily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

"No, I think it's a personnal problem, and I don't think you should get involved in this situation." He cautions. He lays his hand on Flaky's stomach. "...for both of your sakes."

**This chapter is very important, but I'm not telling why.**

**For some reason, the 'Angel being Raped/ have consensual sex with a demon' idea is one I've used before in my comics, and one I was intending to use a few monthes ago. But, for the sake of those out there whom don't want to see an Angel being raped, I decided to delete that story.**

**But, review, be honest, and don't flame.**

**Flamers will join Flaky in Flippy's slaughterhouse**

**:) today is my little sister's birthday. Just sayin. Happy B-day Em!**


	4. Эротические боли

**Eeeeehr bwong bw-ong duh duh duhduh**

**A New chapter, for one of my most disturbed non-HTabooF stories.**

**Warming, due to Flippy's dreams, this will be EXTREMELY disturbing. I'm truly not kidding. I'd just skip over the italics, if I were you**

**Please, vomit, flame, beat, what ever you want on me, just leave some review.**

**Even spam or flames will do.**

**PS: Constant readers of my stories may notice a few 'Easter eggs', or the Chekov's gun...**

**Chapter Four of FFYRTP **

_Evil had Cub in his paws, raising him to the heavens. Pop lay dead on the ground, blood running from his mouth, soaking the ice pick driven through Pop's head in the warm crimson fluid. Flaky's body, which was dismembered under a flattened chair, had been partially eaten. Cub wailed, tears running down Flippy's arm. Evil began squeezing Cub. Blood oozed from the infant's nose, and his ribcage began snapping. His cries became much more shrill and frantic. Evil smiled, licking the combination of blood and tears running down his arms. He brings the screaming child to his mouth and rips a chunk from the side of the struggling child. Organs and giblets pour from the wound, and the cries fade into the gurgling of bodily fluid slowing to a standstill. The infant's heart flops from it's respective place between the lungs. Evil smiles and began to toussle it softly with his tongue, letting the blood dribble into his mouth. The iron taste of the blood in his mouth excited him so. The taste of blood became erotic, and his bloody hand crawled its way down into Flippy's crotch. His hand tugged in his cock. Still sucking the heart, he grabbed Flaky's still warm heart, and began rubbing that on his manhood. His body tensed up, and he began panting. Just as semen spurted out onto the soggy heart..._

Flippy awoke, in a coldsweat, on his desk at work. He lays his face in his hands, panting. Cuddles walked up to Flippy's cubicle. "Hey Flippy. Are you alright? You keep falling asleep. Those people in the Tilder Springs/Watership Down conflict aren't going to manage themselves." he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Flippy groans, rubbing the sand from his eyes. "Hey, Cuddles. In truth, I don't feel well." he grunts.

Cuddles nods in agreement, "Yeah, everyone has those days. My roommate is a domestic monster, with a gay crush on a superhero."

Flippy glares daggers at Cuddles. "Not like that mpreg shit. I'm having horrible daydreams. I'm eating and raping people in it! Honestly, I think all those stupid rabbits in Watership Down can screw themselves, and the refugees from Tilder Springs can go drown in their famous mountain spring!" he explodes at the rabbit.

"Hey, Flippy, I'm from Watership Down, and Flaky, your own wife, is from Tilder Springs! You can go fuck yourself." Cuddles snaps at the bear, crying.

"Pussy." Flippy mutters under his breath. Cuddles turns around, fingers curling into a fist. Cuddles throws the first punch, hitting Flippy just left of his right temple. Evil takes over.

Flippy plunges a hand straight into Cuddles's gut, literally. Cuddles screams, as a deranged Flippy laughs at the warmth within his victim's body. Weaving his hand between the large and small intestines, he begins massaging Cuddles's prostate. Despite the overtly gory and painful situation, both perpetrator and victim had an erection. Cuddles had an odd mix of excruciating pain and erotic pleasure. Mostly excruciating pain, as Cuddles was slowly losing his sense of touch to death. Evil Flippy grinned with a satisfied look until security guards took him away from the bleeding corpse.

* * *

Flippy storms down the darkened streets, hands shoved in his pockets. His earphones blasted the Tuetonic/Yankee band, Homeotic Fry's music into his ears. The sound drowned out everything life threw at him, including his suspension, although the lyrics often made him flip.

_**In Der Dunkel,**_

**_Angst, Angst,_**

**_Komm die Schwarzes Funkel,_**

**_Angst, Angst,_**

**_Gift in ihren blut,_**

**_Angst, Angst,_**

**_Es ist mein wut_**

**_Schenke ich dir,_**

**_Furcht mir!_**

**_Furcht mir!_**

_**Ich stehle Leben von dir.**_

_**Kannst du ertragen**_

_**Zu hören Ihr Herz schlagen?**_

_Flaky trembled in the darkness. Flippy could see her frightened face. A black veil of dust rained from the heavens upon her shivering body. As a cold breeze blows by, Flippy could see green poison flowing in Flaky's veins. He steps forward, to ask why she seemed to have been tormented. Appearing in wafts of smoke, Evil smirked evilly, ignoring Flippy. He unveils from his jacket a length of chain, rusted from blood. Smoke wisping off Evil shrouded the blows to Flaky, although blood could be seen. Flippy found it oddly erotic, even as the heartbeats became defeaning. Pre-cum began oozing up from the depths of his loins, until an ejaculation._

Flippy was more than distressed by this music inspired bete noir. He smacked himself across the face. Looking up, he realized that during his daydream, he had wandered to the wrong part of town. A light drizzle moistened the ground. Flippy looked up at the sky, where accumulating storm clouds signalled danger for pedestrians. He knew three people in this area; Mime, Pop, and Cro-Marmot. Cro-Marmot was a narcissist insinuating he was the best HTF because of his immortality and athletecism. Mime wasn't truly Flippy's friends, more or less a target of violence. Pop was a brother, the only one he could turn to, despite the visions.

Pop heard a knock at the door. He leaps over to the door. He looks out his window to see Flippy standing on the porch. He slipped the door open a crack, and called out to his younger brother. "Well, Flippy what brings you here?" Pop asks, heart pounding in his throat.

"I got lost, and figured while I'm in the neighborhood, I'd drop by to pay my older brother a visit." Flippy smiles warmly.

"Well, you said hello, why don't I drive you home before the storm hits." Pop offers.

"What about Cub?" Flippy asks, looking over Pop's shoulder for the infant.

"Petunia's right next door. He won't start a fire or nothing." Pop assures him. Lightning strikes a tree nearby.

"May I stay until the storm blows over?" Flippy asks.

Sweat rolls down Pop's forehead. Pop opened the door, and the green bear walked into the bear's house. As soon as he laid eyes on Cub, a distraught, unwound mind became tense.

The infant on the floor with his brother's flesh and blood wasn't a relative.

He was a target.

**The Lyrics translated into the way I meant them; In the dark, fear, fear, come the black dust, Poison in your blood, it is my rage, I give to you, Fear Me! I steal life from you, can you stand to hear your heart beat?**

**The ending was indeed a bit rushed. Ohh, a cliffhanger.**

**Now, press that button on the bottom of the screen that opens a review pages**


End file.
